


Day 32

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 32

Damn it! What is he doing?

"He just got in a cab...Sherlock, he just got in a cab."

"I told you he does that. He bloody left again...Sir! We're wasting out bloody time!"

No...she can't be right -

"I’m calling the phone. It’s ringing out."

"If it's ringing, it's not here."

"Does it matter? Does any of it? You know, he’s just a lunatic, and he’ll always let you down, and you’re wasting your time. All our time."

I wish she would just shut up...

"Okay, everybody. Done ’ere..."

 

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, I recognized yer, soon as I saw you chasing my cab. Sherlock ’olmes! I was warned about you. I’ve been on your website, too. Brilliant stuff! Loved it!"

Hmmm...yeah...right...great -

"Who warned you about me?"

"Just someone out there who’s noticed you."

Me? Why me?

"Who? Who would notitthe me?"

"Yer too modest, Mr. 'olmes."

No...quite the opposite in fact...

"No, I'm really not."

"You've got yerself a fan."

A fan???

"Tell me more."

"That's all yer gonna know...in this lifetime."

 

"Why did he do that? Why did he have to leave?"

Yer askin' me?

"You know him better than I do."

"I've known him for five years, and no, I don't."

So...why the hell...

"So why do you put up with him?"

"Because I'm desperate, that's why...and because Sherlock Holmes is a great man. And I think one day, if we’re very, very lucky, he might even be a good one."


End file.
